Question: The number $5\,41G\,507\,2H6$ is divisible by $72.$ If $G$ and $H$ each represent a single digit, what is the sum of all distinct possible values of the product $GH?$ (Count each possible value of $GH$ only once, even if it results from multiple $G,$ $H$ pairs.)
Solution: For $5\,41G\,507\,2H6$ to be divisible by $72,$ it must be divisible by $8$ and by $9.$ It is easier to check for divisibility by $8$ first, since this will allow us to determine a small number of possibilities for $H.$

For $5\,41G\,507\,2H6$ to be divisible by $8,$ we must have $2H6$ divisible by $8.$ Going through the possibilities as in part (a), we can find that $2H6$ is divisible by $8$ when $H=1,5,9$ (that is, $216,$ $256,$ and $296$ are divisible by $8$ while $206,$ $226,$ $236,$ $246,$ $266,$ $276,$ $286$ are not divisible by $8$).

We must now use each possible value of $H$ to find the possible values of $G$ that make $5\,41G\,507\,2H6$ divisible by $9.$

First, $H=1.$ What value(s) of $G$ make $5\,41G\,507\,216$ divisible by $9?$ In this case, we need $$5+4+1+G+5+0+7+2+1+6=31+G$$ divisible by $9.$ Since $G$ is between $0$ and $9,$ we see that $31+G$ is between $31$ and $40,$ so must be equal to $36$ if it is divisible by $9.$ Thus, $G=5.$

Next, $H=5.$ What value(s) of $G$ make $5\,41G\,507\,256$ divisible by $9?$ In this case, we need $$5+4+1+G+5+0+7+2+5+6=35+G$$ divisible by $9.$ Since $G$ is between $0$ and $9,$ we know that $35+G$ is between $35$ and $44,$ and so must be equal to $36$ if it is divisible by $9.$ Thus, $G=1.$

Last, $H=9.$ What value(s) of $G$ make $5\,41G\,507\,296$ divisible by $9?$ In this case, we need $$5+4+1+G+5+0+7+2+9+6=39+G$$ divisible by $9.$ Since $G$ is between $0$ and $9,$ we have $39+G$ between $39$ and $48,$ and so must be equal to $45$ if it is divisible by $9.$ Thus, $G=6.$

Therefore, the possible pairs of values are $H=1$ and $G=5,$ $H=5$ and $G=1,$ and $H=9$ and $G=6.$ This gives two possible distinct values for the product $GH:$ $5$ and $54,$ so the answer is $\boxed{59}.$